


Lecture me

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk never liked teaching. He despised it from the depth of his existence, yet he was now making his way down the hall of a university his brother teaches in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture me

Yongguk never liked teaching. He despised it from the depth of his existence, yet he was now making his way down the hall of a university his brother teaches in.

It wasn't his idea to switch places. He would never think of something like that but he didn't want his brother to suffer the consequences so he agreed. (He was really only doing it because he wanted to be far from his sick brother. Taking care if skck people wasn't his thing.)

There was one good thing about the whole switch-the-brother thing, the subject Yongnam teaches is astronomy and Yongguk thank godness knew a lot about astronomy. Having a father who worked for NASA finally had its perks. 

His steps echoed in the empty hall. It made him realize just how quiet the building was. He doesn't remember university being so quiet. He doesn't remember anything about going to university truth be told. Being a child genius brought university into his life at a far too early age to remember the atmosphere of attending it. 

Yongnam told him exactly where he needed to go to find his office. Wrote him down on a clean sheet of paper every turn and every stairwell he had to take, shit he even wrote roughly how many steps it should take him to the office. 

The clock on the wall in front of Yongguk showed it was nine twenty six in the morning. Yongguk pushed the doors in front of him and entered the currently empty class room. He saw his brother’s, now his own, desk in the middle of the floor and walked over to it putting his bag on top and making himself comfortable in the chair.

He sat in the comfortable chair and spun himself to face the window. It rained today; droplets of water ran down the glass window as he observed the tree branches swaying in the wind. Rain made him restless. 

The doors behind him open and someone walks in. Yongguk is not in the mood for chit-chat and he decides not to turn around.

The steps are soft, barely there and Yongguk thinks the person is still at the doors but there is a tap to his shoulders that makes him jump up slightly and note his mistake. He is so close to swearing. 

He turns around quickly and takes a look at the intruder. The boy is tall and slim. The jeans he wears are tight fitting and the sweater on his torso is baggy with a light blue collar peeking out from beneath. His face is half-hidden with a black mask he takes off when he speaks.

"I’m sorry if I startled you, professor Bang." he half-smiles. "It was not my intention to."

The boy speaks with a slight British accent and his words are unusually quiet for someone so young.

The boy moves away from Yongguk with a few swift steps. Yongguk notes how quiet and big his steps are. He sits in the first row his legs crossed and his palms on his table. Yongguk thinks about asking why he was here so early but decides not to. There wasn't a point. If the boy wanted to be there half an hour too early he wasn't going to stop him.

Minutes pass and the two don't speak. Yongguk is unpacking his bag pulling out papers he was supposed to grade for his brother and papers which he had for the classes while the boy reads a book in his desk. Yongguk tries not to stare but the title slipped into his line of vision. Arthur C. Clarke's _2010: Odyssey Two_. 

The boy taps his fingers on the desk and Yongguk finds it incredibly annoying. He grits his teeth and tries not to focus on it. He can't. 

"Could you please not tap your fingers?" he asks and the boy raises his head from the book. His eyes are wide and Yongguk notes how they match his blue coloured shirt.

The boy stares at Yongguk for a moment, his dark blue eyes scanning each piece of Yongguk’s face before he nods his head slightly and retreats his fingers from the desk. "Sorry, " he mutters and lowers his gaze back to his book. 

Yongguk stares a bit longer though. He's, for some reason, intrigued in the boy. He's intrigued why he speaks with a British accent and also why he speaks in English when they're in Korea. He's also wondering why he has a tattoo on his neck and why he has his lip pierced. He wonders how expensive his shoes are and who polishes them. He wonders how tall the boy actually is and how long his fingers are. 

But most of all, he wonders how soft his lips are. 

He doesn't ask though. He could, he wasn't exactly his professor; there wouldn't be any problem. But he, for a reason he doesn't know, doesn't ask.

Just as the clock ticks twelve minutes to ten the doors open again and three girls walk in. Each of them bows to Yongguk and says a shy "Hello professor," before taking their seats.

The girls chat with one another. Yongguk sees them staring at the boy in first row and he rolls his eyes annoyed. Teenagers and their crushes. He was really getting too old for that shit. Though, there is a bit of jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach. 

The rest of the students pile in only a few minutes later and the clock is now showing three minutes to ten. Yongguk shuffles between his papers waiting for all of the students to take their seats.

He takes a look at the paper titles 'first period 10-11 h' and scans trough it briefly. It says Yongnam doesn't know any of the students, first years. There are few important announcement he has to mention to the class, but other than that Yongguk is left alone to cope. Though, ' _don't swear_ ' is written with red pen.

The bell rings and the clock ticks ten o'clock. Yongguk turns to the students that are all in their seats, though most of them are still talking. In the corner of his eyes he sees the boy from before push glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

He stands up from the chair and walks to the front of the class, paper in hand.

"Welcome class," he says bitter, "today we're talking about one of the outer solar system planets, Jupiter." 

He takes a breath before he continues. Some of the students sigh and rest their heads against the desks. Yongguk thinks it's incredibly rude, but decides it would be the best if he ignores it. He couldn’t cause any trouble to his brothers.

"Jupiter is the fourth planet from the sun and also the biggest planet in the solar system..."

The class goes on quite well. Yongguk talks a lot and some questions are asked. Most of them are reasonable and easy to answer, until _the_  boy asks something quite unusual.

There are exactly two minutes until the class ends and Yongguk is sitting in his brother's chair answering a question about Jupiter’s core when the boy from the first row lifts his hand.

Yongguk sees it from the corner of his eye and finishes answering to the question asked by a small girl from the last row before he turns his head to the blue eyed boy and nods his head slightly.

The boy lowers his hand and licks his lips before he asks "What is the possibility of life on Jupiter?" He is speaking in English again and he is fiddling with his glasses. 

Yongguk furrows his brows in confusion. This wasn't something he was supposed to teach them. He was only here to tell them the facts about the planet. And also, how hard was it to conclude life on Jupiter was impossible?

Yongguk smiles bitterly at the boy. "It is considered highly unlikely that any Earth-like life on Jupiter would be able to exist, as there is only a small amount of water in the atmosphere and any possible solid surface deep within Jupiter would be under extraordinary pressures. Also take in count the winds on Jupiter. But if there is any possibility of a creature adapting these environmental obstacles, there  _is_  a - very small - possibility of ammonia-based life on Jupiter. Though, if you want my personal opinion; it is highly unlikely."

The bell rings and all of the students stand up leaving. After only a few minutes Yongguk is alone again in the spacious room.

 

* * *

Rest of the classes go on quite well. There are no ridiculous questions asked and the boy from the first period never comes again, thankfully, even though Yongguk wants him too. He doesn't really know why, he couldn't do anything but steal glances at him and make his brother look weird to other students.

After all of his classes are finished Yongguk notices a small note written at the bottom of the last page.

_'Counselling class with Choi Junhong from 15-15:30 h'_

Yongguk can't help but sigh. He sits back in the chair and stares out of the window. It stopped raining but it was still gloomy outside. He was getting tired and his eyelids were getting heavier. Taking a look at his watch he notices he still has fifteen minutes tocounselling class so he closes his eyes hoping to catch some sleep before this Choi Junhong comes.

He falls asleep quickly. Only getting two hours of sleep the previous night.

He's woken up by that boy with blue eyes and polished shoes mumbling things as he scribbles down into his notebook. 

Yongguk finds it creepy, so he clears his throat and asks, "What are you doing?"

The boy smiles and turns his notebook to Yongguk. "You were asleep so I took the opportunity to sketch you out. I hope you don't mind me doing it,  _professor Bang_." The way he says the last two words makes Yongguk want to slap him. 

His voice doesn't match his face at all. It's too mature for someone so young and rebellious looking.

"Also," he says after a moment of silence, "I found it quite astonishing how similar you and your brother are."

Yongguk's eyes quickly lift themselves from the notebook to the younger boy’s face in front of him. He's a bit scared to be honest.

"How did you know?"

The boy smiles, his dimples showing making him look even younger. "Your brother  would never say there is a possibility of life on Jupiter. He would say, and I quote: 'We yet don’t know if there is life on Jupiter and it would be foolish of me if I tried to make assumptions about it.’ He's not really interested into aliens, is he?"

Yongguk laughs, for the first time in days. The last time he had someone to gossip about his bother with was years ago when his mother was still alive. 

"Yongnam is a realistic person that's all. But his English is quite bad," he says and lifts his brow at the younger, "why do you speak it to him?"

At the question the younger only laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t.” He stands up from his desk and moves to sit on Yongguk’s. "It is only because I knew you weren't him."

"How?"

The boy moves closer crossing his legs on the desk with his thigh a tad bit too close to Yongguk’s hand that rested on the desk.

"He is always late," he says and brushes his fingers against Yongguk’s for a mere second, “and he never wears a suit.”

The next moment, his fingers are gone and he’s walking out of the classroom; a sway of his hips far too obvious. Yongguk’s fingers gripped onto the table underneath him. He could go after him, he could.

But would it be worth? Would it really be worth to fuck a teenager his brother thought?

His lips curl up and he leans back into his chair.  _Fuck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old piece i found when i was cleaning my hard drive last week.


End file.
